In an exemplary scenario, a rapid advancement in techniques related to multimedia data processing may place increased demands on the respective computing powers of various multimedia processors. The multimedia data processing may involve the encoding of multimedia data for compression purposes. The compression of multimedia data may be performed in order to save memory during storage or to efficiently utilize the available bandwidth during a transmission. The multimedia data may be encoded utilizing encoding mechanisms that are sufficient to achieve a compression of the multimedia data. The multimedia data may subsequently be decompressed (for example, decoded) for display/viewing purposes.
Moreover, in an exemplary scenario, various video coding paradigms may involve the encoding of frames corresponding to the multimedia data based on reference frames, thereby optimizing storage capacity and also enhancing a performance of the multimedia processors. In an exemplary scenario, the multimedia data processing may involve performing motion compensation, wherein reference pixels associated with a reference frame (for example, a previously decoded frame and stored in a memory) are fetched from a memory and interpolated to form a prediction frame. The prediction frame may be subtracted from a current frame to obtain residual samples corresponding to the current frame. The residual samples may then be encoded for the encoding of the current frame. In an exemplary scenario, while performing motion compensation, the reference pixels are fetched (for encoding various portions of the frame) randomly from the memory and a significant degree of overlap may exist among the fetched reference pixels. Pursuant to an exemplary scenario, a memory bandwidth consumption and a power dissipation may increase as a result of the random nature of fetching reference pixels.